


Unplanned

by zapmolcuno



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You." [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry, Yule Ball, partially a songfic lmao...., this is so.....cheesy and cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy gets stood up at the Yule Ball.</p><p>(#14: “Can I have this dance?”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was _supposed_ to go to the ball with her boyfriend, Draco, and they would dance and laugh and steal the spotlight. Everyone would talk about how pretty she looked in her 800ʛ Eliza Twillfitdress. It would be a day to remember - But now she'd remember it as something completely different. She'd remember it as The Day Draco Malfoy Ruined Her Life.

She pulled her robes tighter. It was freezing, but there was no way she was going back in there with her makeup all ruined. How could he -? What had she done to deserve -? Tears spilled from her eyes. It was no use trying to figure it out. She'd only get more and more upset.

"Pansy?"

 _Oh god - who is it?_ She turned and saw the blonde-haired girl rushing to her side.

"Daphne..." she said, voice faltering.

"Oh, Pansy! I saw everything. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Daphne asked, draping her arms over Pansy's shoulders.

"I - I'm..." she sighed, not able to find the words. "I don't know."

"It's alright." Daphne patted her back.

"You really are my best friend," Pansy said, pulling away in order to wipe away her tears.

"And you're mine," she replied. She stood up and held out her hand. "Why don't we go back in there and show them how tough you are?"

"But I'm not," Pansy sniffled.

"They don't need to know that. Oh- and here." Daphne pulled out her wand and muttered a charm that fixed Pansy's makeup. Together, they pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and put on confident airs.

* * *

 

Eventually, Pansy didn't feel so bad anymore. She was still angry, but, she wasn't going to let Draco ruin such a big night. She was going to have a good time despite the situation. After a whole night of talking and laughing and dancing with Daphne and Tracey, she sighed. After the final dance, they would all go back to their respective common rooms.

"Hey," Daphne said.

"Hmm?" Pansy put down her drink.

"Can I have this dance?" Daphne curtsied in front of her. Pansy gulped.

"Uh - this is a slow dance, Daph." she said.

"I know. Are you just going sit it out? Come on, you don't want to miss it. Dance with me." Daphne smiled big and wide, extending her hand. Pansy shrugged, and grabbed the girl's hand. She was right, There was no use sitting around feeling bad about herself.

She pulled Pansy onto the dance floor, and positioned her arms. Pansy put a hand on her waist. They stepped in time to the song.

> _This one's going out to all the lovers out there._
> 
> _Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm._
> 
> _And dance your final dance._

Pansy stiffened. She could've been dancing with Draco - and there he was, sitting at the other end of the room, chugging a glass of punch - but she instead had to dance with Daphne. Which wasn't bad, but she'd rather be with a date.

"Don't look at him, it'll just upset you. Look at me." Daphne said, no doubt seeing her look in his direction.

> _This is your final chance_
> 
> _To hold the one you love_
> 
> _You know you've waited long enough_

She was right - again. So she focused her gaze on Daphne's face. She was beaming a bright, glittering smile. And her blue eyes locked onto Pansy's brown ones, stopping occasionally to watch her feet. Pansy gulped again. She saw something, in Daphne's eyes...

> _So, believe that magic works_
> 
> _Don't be afraid of being hurt_
> 
> _Don't let this magic die_
> 
> _The answer's there_
> 
> _Oh, just look in her eyes_

She breathed heavily. She never knew Daphne could dance so well. It was enough to have her tripping over her own skirt. Daphne caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Careful," She said. Pansy blushed.

> _And make your final move_
> 
> _Don't be scared, she wants you to_
> 
> _Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_
> 
> _Don't let this moment slip away_

Before she knew it, she was standing upright again, and swaying along with the music. She gazed at the girl in awe. Suddenly, and before she could even stop herself, she leaned in close to Daphne's face. Glancing at the girl's glossed lips, she closed her eyes and pressed them against her own. She felt Daphne stiffen, but she eventually softened and returned the kiss. Everything drifted away and the world was just her and her best friend, dancing and kissing in eachothers arms.

> _Now, believe that magic works_
> 
> _Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt_
> 
> _Don't let this magic die_
> 
> _The answer's there_
> 
> _Yeah, just look in her eyes_

Finally they both pulled away, each staring at the other in surprise. They giggled as Pansy pulled Daphne into a tight hug.

> _And don't believe that magic can die_
> 
> _No, no, no, this magic can't die_

In this moment, she didn't much care about the future anymore. As long as Daphne was there to share it with her, she could take on anything. She laughed and touched her forehead to the girl's shoulder. So she would remember today, not badly, but fondly - as The Day She Fell In Love With Her Best Friend. And she was sure Daphne felt the same way.

> _Cause this is your final chance_
> 
> _So dance your final dance_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Magic Works"/"Don't Let That Magic Die" by the Weird Sisters aka the song that plays over the credits of GOF. [ http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Works ]


End file.
